The House Guest
by dobrevhs
Summary: Elena is an 18 year old teenage girl living in her parents mansion, she hates it in her home and is very lonely, until Damon Salvatore comes along as a new business partner for her father. They are both immediately attracted to each other and become very close friends. What she doesn't know is Damon has a secret that he's not telling her.
1. Chapter 1

Elena woke up at the sound of a loud bang. She sat up quickly in her bed and listened closely to hear the noise. It had stopped. She listened for a little longer to be sure of it then lay back down to drift off to sleep again. As soon as she lay down and shut her eyes she heard it again. She sat up again this time getting out of the bed and calling in one of the maids to find out where it was coming from. When the maid had rushed downstairs she found someone knocking at the door. The large heavy wooden door dragged open at the sight of a tall, buff, dark haired man standing there, smirking.

"How may I help you?" Mary, one of Elena's finest maids, questioned.

"Damon Salvatore, Grayson Gilbert's residential guest." The man replied keeping the smirk permanently on his face.

"Oh yes the new co-worker, Mr. Gilbert just so happens to be out working on your new campaign, I will see if Mrs. Gilbert is home to welcome you, please, come in" Mary gestured her hand in a way to lead him inside.

Damon was astounded by the rather large house, the marble floor, the perfect sculpted walls, the family portraits that lay upon them, but the thing that stood out the most was the enormous marble staircase in the centre of the room, more like the beautiful brown haired girl making her way down the left set of stairs fixing zipper on her dress. She was stunning, long dark brown hair, big brown eyes, lips shaped as perfect as you could imagine, every feature glowing in pure flawlessness and perfection.

"Mary have you seen my coa- um, good morning sir, is there something I can help you with?" Elena interrupted herself as she spotted the handsome man, dressed in navy jeans, a white t-shirt and leather jacket to top it off, staring up at her from the bottom of the staircase.

"Damon Salvatore, Grayson Gilbert's new business partner." He replied taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. "I'm sorry, are you Miranda? Grayson's wife?"

"Salvatore? Must be a common name. No, I'm um, his daughter, Elena Gilbert, pleasure to meet you Mr. Salvatore." She continued keeping her eyes fixed on his.

"The pleasures all mine, Elena." He kept a large, seductive smirk on his face. He was beautiful, the most beautiful, perfect man she had ever seen in her 18 years of life. He took her breath away as she did to him.

"Miss Gilbert, how about you show Mr. Salvatore to his room?" Mary interrupted.

Elena was suddenly brought back to earth after fixating a fantasy love life of her and the beautiful man standing in front of her. "Uh, yes, yes right this way, Mr. Salvatore." She replied quickly, turning and walking toward the main corridor. Damon without even thinking followed after her.

"So how old are you Elena?" Damon asked making conversation as they strolled through the halls.

"I just turned 18 a couple of months ago, and you, Damon? The only thing i am almost 100 percent sure of for that answer is double digits." she smirked as she cut him off.

"Try _triple_" he mocked. "Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Ever since I was born, yes" she reluctantly answered. Elena didn't like talking about her life here, it was very restrictive, there were always a lot of rules on they way she had to dress, act, where she could go and who she could be seen out with. It was very controlling and Elena didn't like other people telling her what to do, the main reason for her rebellion against the family name.

"The house is amazing, huge, not really my type of thing though." He responded.

Elena stopped walking and turned to him, surprised by what he said. "Really? I mean" she cleared her throat "most visitors never want to leave, they find it _compelling, _making them eternally in love with this, block of land really." She started walking again, no longer facing him.

"You don't think of it that way?" he wasn't surprised, he could see right through her, she was miserable, lonely.

"I don't know what I think, really." she was trying to hold back letting out her hatred of her 'home', to her it was more of a prison.

"Now we both know that's not true, you don't want to live here." He knew exactly what to say in this situation. He knew how to handle this, to get her talking.

"I don't know what I want." She quickly replied.

"You want what everybody wants" He bud in.

"What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?" She mocked.

He smiled and laughed at her remark. This was the first time she saw him genuinely smile, not a smirk, not mocking her, she saw him laugh, she saw him smile, she saw him happy.

"Well, let's just say I've been around a long time, I've learnt a few things." He continued to smile as he wound her up.

"So Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?" She teased.

"You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." He stopped walking and replied.

She was trying to get her head around the situation, realising he was still standing there she quickly replied. "So what do you want?"

He couldn't answer, for the first time in his life the only answer he could think of replying was "you" but he just met her, she wasn't ready to hear that yet. Before he could come up with a smart ass remark she cut him off. "We're not talking about the house anymore, are we?" She questioned, holding his eye contact.

As he was about to reply Grayson Gilbert, Elena's father appeared coming around the corner and stopped in front of them. "Ah, you must be Damon Salvatore, I see you've met my daughter." He introduced. "Grayson Gilbert" He continued shaking Damon's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you sir, Elena here was just showing me to my room." He replied, eyes fixed on Elena.

"Yes, what a magnificent idea! It's good for the two of you to get to know each other, Damon's going to be here for a long time you know Elena." He turned to face her, smiling. Before she could reply he cut her off "Why don't you continue to take him to his room and I will go freshen up, after that Damon you and I have some business to do" He turned his attention to Damon who was still staring at Elena.

Damon suddenly realised he had been staring at her and he turned away to look at Grayson. "That sounds like a plan."He smirked and watched as Grayson continued to walk down the hallway.

"Alright, come on suck up, it's this way." Elena mocked and walked around the corner and toward the large doors on the dead end of the hallway. She flung the doors opened and walked inside the large room. Damon stood still in the doorway, jaw hanging on the ground.

"The bathroom is in that door, closet in that one, but if the toilet starts to flood, like it always seems to do in this room, there is a guest one near my room which is in the left corridor at the top of the main staircase." She pointed to the doors then turned to face him.

"I will make sure my toilet floods then." He smirked seductively as he mocked her.

She laughed, she hadn't laughed in a very long time, nothing made her smile anymore, except for Damon, this man that she had just met. "Well, I have people to meet, going to the movies with my boyfriend."

He felt a little cold inside as the words "my boyfriend" rung through his head a few times before he snapped back into reality. "You have a boyfriend?" He replied.

"Yes, Stefan, why do you seem so shocked?" She questioned.

Stefan, he knew that name very well, his brothers name is Stefan, they don't keep in contact anymore. Not after _her_. "Not as much shocked as I am disappointed." His smirk had faded, he was being sincere and she knew it.

She stood still, held in the moment, held in his eye contact, silent for a moment before she realised what the time was. "Well, I better be off, see you around Mr. Salvatore." She added quickly before turning and heading for the door.

"Yes, see you around Miss. Gilbert, and by the way I was not sucking up to your father!" He shouted after her as she laughed and continued back down the hall toward the main staircase.

* * *

Elena was meeting Bonnie and Caroline before they met Stefan, Jeremy and Tyler at the movies. She had pulled together a cute dress tight around her bust but flew down to above her knees. It was black and white and she wore black silk heels on her feet. She finished the look with her hair curled and silver earrings. When she rushed downstairs Bonnie and Caroline were waiting for her at the door.

"Come on Elena, we're going to be late!" Bonnie shouted up at her. "Yeah hurry up babe!" Caroline continued.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down guys." Elena stumbled out while she ran to the door and they hopped in the car.

"What got you so held up Elena?" Bonnie questioned.

"What or _who_?" Caroline teased.

"Caroline" Elena snapped, "I have a boyfriend, you know that, we're going to meet him right now if you have forgotten"

"I know I know, the old boyfriend guilt trip." Caroline continued to tease her.

"Anyway, Caroline, so what were you doing?" Bonnie interrupted, ruining Caroline's fun.

"I was showing my Dad's new business partner to his room." Caroline opened her mouth to say something but Elena cut her off "No, Caroline, _to_ his room not _in_ his room."

"A _he_ hey? So, is _he_ hot?" Bonnie joined in the fun.

"Bonnie!" Elena screeched.

"Hey I'm just asking, there is nothing wrong with a little eye candy, come on Elena it's not like we are going to go tell Stefan if you were checking out your Dad's business partner." Bonnie defended.

Elena rolled her eyes "Fine... Yes, he was extremely hot, most attractive guy I have ever seen." She squealed.

"I'm picturing blonde, with dark streaks?" Caroline bud in, focused on driving.

"Actually, he had dark black hair and beautiful blue eyes that could hold your gaze forever, his complexion was well built, muscular, clear that he works out, his jawline was perfect, it lead a path of heaven leading to his flawlessly shaped lips." Elena fantasised while describing the new guest.

"Oh wow, nice ass too?" Bonnie and Caroline were in a daze of the picture of this _mysterious stranger_ that they had made in their minds.

"It looked like if I touched it my hand would melt, that is how hot it was." Elena continued to smirk.

"Damn girl, why don't you just break up with Stefan now?" Caroline teased.

"What do you mean?" Elena was surprised by her assumption.

"I mean, look at you, you're describing this perfect human being to us and your face right now is as easy to read as a children's book." Caroline explained.

"What? No, I just, he's just good looking, ok, I love _Stefan_, It's always going to be _Stefan_." She defended herself, ending the conversation.

"Whatever you say Elena, we're here, try not to talk about dream boy around the boyfriend, ok?" Caroline mocked.

Elena laughed "I'll try my hardest, just for you." She smirked.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day" Bonnie rushed.

* * *

It was late, past midnight, Elena snuck home through the window in the hallway next to her bedroom, if her parents discovered her she knew that she would be grounded, for life. They were strict about her sticking to her curfew. She never did. After the movies they all went back to Stefan's for some drinks and lost track of time.

The window creaked as Elena slid it open, she had carried the ladder she hid in the bushes and placed it on the wall next to the window. She climbed through the window left leg then right leg and landed softly on the ground. She slid the ladder over out of sight, she would ask Mary to re-hide it early in the morning. Elena shut the window carefully, without making a sound and turned around. She gasped, holding her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. A shirtless Damon was standing there in front of her. His body was perfect, every single muscle defined, his abs like waves in the ocean, Elena started to drool before Damon interrupted her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your sneaking in, or scare you." He whispered and mocked with a large smirk on his face.

She hit his bare chest and pushed him playfully, trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be asleep, dick." She teased.

"Dick? Ouch, cuts like a knife. Honey I've been called worse." He mocked. " And I'm here because as you predicted, the toilet flooded, and no I didn't do it on purpose." He waved his hands up to show his innocence.

"Mmhm, sure you didn't, you loose your shirt in the process too?" She continued playfully.

"That was just a bonus for you, running into me here." He flirted.

"So you knew you would see me so you took off your shirt?" She teased.

"Well, I was hoping, why are you home so late anyway?" He seemed worried, you could hear it in his voice.

She giggled seductively "After the movie we went back to Stefan's for some drinks..." He cut her off "You're drunk."

"A little" She giggled.

"That's it come here, I'm helping you into bed" He walked closer to her, one arm on her back and the other on the back of her thigh, picking her up, her arm immediately sliding around his chest and over his shoulder, her head buried in his bare chest. He walked toward her bedroom door, the only other door in the hallway apart from the bathroom.

He opened her door, walked inside and headed toward the bed. He couldn't believe the size of her room, he thought his was big but hers could probably eat is for breakfast. He reached the bed and pulled back the silk blanket and cotton sheets, he placed her carefully on the bed, head resting on the pillow, then pulled the sheets back over her and tucked her in. Looking down at her he smiled, at the sight of her this peaceful, this innocent, at the sight of her in general. He ran his finger down her cheek, stroking it. He smiled again before turning to walk away. When he started to turn she grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"I need some water, can you please get me a glass of water?" She asked barely awake.

He nodded his head in conformation and took the glass from the table beside her bed and left the room to go fill it up in the bathroom. When he returned to her room she was no longer in her bed, she had gone to the closet and changed into her pajamas. She was wearing pink striped short shorts and a black tank top. He stared in fascination as she walked toward him, holding his eye contact, she took the glass of water from his had and finished it, she turned, finally breaking the eye contact, heading toward her bed again and putting the glass on the table. She walked back over to him, he looked nervous.

"I should probably go, you need rest" He nervously spat out. "You've been drinking and your hangover will be worse if you don't get any slee-" He stopped talking as he felt her hand carefully hold his. They were both silent as they gazed at each other, she held his hand and pulled him toward the bed, pushing him to sit on it. She sat on his lap and in a heartbeat he gained control and kissed her neck, kissing higher and higher till her reached her mouth. The sensation ran through her body as it did his, they kissed harder and harder with more passion then ever before. He stood up still holding her, carrying her with him, he placed her on the bed this time, leaving himself on top. He had done this many times with many girls, but this was different and he wanted it to be perfect for her. He slid his hand down her stomach and held the top of her shorts before slowly peeling them off. Without hesitation Elena took off her shirt and black laced bra too while Damon removed his boxers. She ran her hand down his chest feeling every bump and every muscle. She grabbed his hand that was cupping her right breast and guided it down her complexion till it reached the inside of her knee, he knew what to do from there, he knew what she wanted, when she let go of his hand he slid it up the back of her thigh, it sent a tingling sensation through her body. Her insides aching, her need growing. His hand found its way to her opening, it traced the outside, teasing her, slowly opening her flaps and sliding in one finger to begin, she was already wet for him, he moved his finger in a perfect way to make her cringe in sensation, he slid in a second finger tickling her clit.

He removed his hand from her core and situated himself in the perfect position. He kissed the back of her thighs, leaving a trail up to her entrance, he made red marks on the outside of her flaps from his perfect lips sucking the skin, his tongue slid into the flap, forcing it's way inside, he dug himself in there tracing her clit with his tongue and digging itself into her core. He continued, going harder and faster making her orgasm louder and louder, this is the time she was thankful that she had her own wing of the house, no one would hear. She grabbed his hair and guided him, showing him how to make her scream, moving his head more and more till she couldn't take it anymore, she needed him in her, now.

She pulled his head out and up to face her, she kissed him harder and harder and slid her hand down and stroked his cock. He knew she was ready and he moved himself to slip inside her, just as he was about to she stopped him, she heard a ringing noise, a buzzing in her head, it got louder and louder till she screamed.

* * *

She sat up in her bed, out of breath, panting from the sudden awakening, she hit her alarm clock that read 7:00am, it was just a dream, she hadn't cheated on Stefan, she didn't almost have sex with Damon, but she wanted to, more then anything. He had tucked her into bed last night and she fell asleep, he came back with water and put it on her table beside her bed. She had fallen asleep and dreamt of Damon holding his body tight against hers. But it was just a dream.

Elena got dressed for school, her head buzzing, she was hungover but she couldn't let her parents know so she completed her usual routine, brushed her hair, while Mary set out her clothes on her bed, got dressed, chad breakfast sent up by one of the kitchen maids, cleaned her teeth and headed downstairs to meet Bonnie and Caroline. Mary would be waiting at the door with her school bag and books. She made her way outside as she saw Bonnie and Caroline in the car.

"Elena, wait" Damon yelled after her.

Bonnie and Caroline, with mouths wide open, stared at the gorgeous man running toward Elena.

"Damon, hi, um I have to go to school." Elena replied as he reached her.

"I know I just, I wanted to know how your feeling, you know after last night?" He asked, the worry in his voice was sincere.

Elena panicked, it was just a dream though, what was he talking about. "Last night?" She questioned, feeling more guilty then ever.

"You were drunk... I put you in bed? Did you have a good sleep?" He suspected that she was just hungover.

"Right, yes you put me in bed, thank you for the water, by the way, I had a... ok sleep, I guess you could say." She hesitantly replied, trying not to give away any hints of her inappropriate dream.

"Good, good, well you better get to school, see you tonight, try not to be drunk this time." He mocked before turning to the girls in the car staring at him, he smiled and waved to them before walking inside. Elena stood still on the porch for a moment before turning toward Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hello, earth to Elena, we have to go to school, we're going to be late, hurry up!" Bonnie shouted out to her.

"Um yes, right, school, where Stefan will be..." She mumbl

ed to herself. "Coming!" She shouted back before running to the car and jumping in.

"So _that_ was Damon, hey? He was even hotter then you described, how you haven't jumped his bones yet I do not know." Caroline smirked as she mocked Elena.

"The reason starts with an 'S' and ends with an 'n'" She snapped. "Can we just go to school, please."

"Someones a little grumpy this morning, geez." Caroline responded

"You could say that I um, had a bad dream, didn't sleep very well..." Elena ended the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena couldn't stop re-living it. It was all she thought about. Was it her guilty conscious or pure enjoyment? She strolled through the halls of Mystic falls high bumping into the hurried students and stressed teachers. She finally reached her locker when she heard a very familiar voice coming from behind her.

She heard the voice whisper "Boo" Elena turned around and screamed at the sight of Stefan standing behind her. He smiled at her reaction. It amused him.

"Stefan, um, hi." Elena nervously replied, still thinking about her dream.

"Morning, so did you enjoy last night?" Stefan questioned.

"Last night...our date, last night, yes I did enjoy it." She answered with a smile.

"Good, maybe tonight we could go to your house instead? You never invite me there anymore." Stefan said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I like your house better, I can't do tonight, I have a family dinner with my dad's new business partner, how about tomorrow night?" Elena insisted.

"Ok I will be there around 8, see you at lunch." He ended the conversation with a kiss on her forehead and walked away.

The school day was long, hard and boring, all she could seem to think about is what she would wear to dinner tonight. After the long day of learning Elena said goodbye to Bonnie and Caroline, kissed Stefan and headed to meet her dad who was picking her up that day. He never picked her up anymore, he never had time, but today he was and she was very excited about it. She walked around the corner from the school and headed toward the grill. She was almost there when she walked past an alleyway and saw a man lying on the ground. She rushed over to him to see if he was ok.

"Are you ok sir? Can you hear me? Move a finger if you can hear me?" She questioned trying to discover if he was still alive. He had blood all over his face and it covered his shirt.

All of a sudden he moved his hand, than his other, then he looked at Elena and held her gaze. His eye contact was cold, dark, different from any others, it was what she would imagine death to be like, _evil_.

"Elena Gilbert." He muttered.

"How do you know my name?" The man was starting to scare her, she had never seen him before in her life but he knew who she was.

"Elena Gilbert." He repeated it again this time chuckling.

Elena stood up and started to back away. "I'm sorry sir, I um, I have to go."

"No you don't" He said "We're just getting started" He stood up and started to walk toward her. She started to scream. Where was her dad, if he was coming to pick her up he would've heard her scream. The man walked closer and closer till there was no where for Elena to go. All of a sudden she heard the sound of a car's wheels screech on the road and brake dramatically in the entrance of the alleyway. Another man jumped out of the Mustang, parked in the entrance, and started walking toward her as well, she could only see an outline of the man but she recognised it, as he came closer and closer, running toward them, she was sure of who it was, it was Damon. He had heard her scream and he came to rescue her. Her heart melted, she felt butterflies inside, she was no longer scared, she felt safe.

The strange man turned to look at Damon "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Damon replied swinging his fist into the side of the mans head. The man fell to the ground, stumbling but quickly got back up. He tried to punch Damon back but Damon was to quick, he picked the man up and threw him on the ground, bending over to continue the fight. He punched him repeatedly in the face, then stomach, then face then stomach until the man stopped moving. Then he turned to Elena and bluntly said "Get in the car." she didn't move, she was too surprised by what was going on. "Now. Elena get in the car now." He seemed cold when he said it, fierce, but she knew he meant well. She ran past him and jumped in the passenger seat of the car. She saw Damon hit the man one more time, he knew that she was watching him, so he left the man and ran to the car, started the engine and drove off.

He pulled into the driveway of the Gilbert mansion. Both of them had been in silence the whole drive home. Elena was in shock and Damon wanted to let her calm down. They sat still in the car for a minute before Damon broke the silence. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." She knew she wouldn't. If her dad had shown up it would've never happened. But he didn't and it did.

"I mean it, Elena, are you ok?" He was worried. She could tell.

"I'm just in a bit of shock" She let out, making excuses for the pain she was feeling "Can we please not tell my parents about this, just keep it between us, they wouldn't ever let me leave the house if they knew." The main thing she was worried about was her parents finding out.

"Sure, we can keep it between us." He wanted her to trust him, for many reasons, mainly so that he could protect her. They walked to the door together and just as Elena was about to open it he stopped her by placing his hand on hers that was holding the door handle.

"What you did tonight was very stupid, going in that alleyway alone, where no one could see you, you would've been killed. If i hadn't heard you scream you would've been." He was being sincere, he was serious, she would've died if he wasn't there to save her. He saved her life, that meant more to her then anything.

"I know, it was stupid. I was stupid." She reluctantly answered.

"I need you to promise me that you'll never do anything that stupid again, I don't want to be worrying about you all the time, even more than I do now. I need to know that if I'm not around you, that you're going to be ok, i can't be with you all the time Elena, as much as I want to, I can't, so I need you to promise me that." He pleaded.

She was surprised by his request, she couldn't believe how much she meant to him, they only _just_ met, didn't they? Of course they did, she remembered it, it was yesterday, silly of her to think otherwise.

"I promise." She eventually replied.

"Good, we better get inside, get ready for tonight's big dinner." He said while opening the door.

"Damon" She stopped him "Thank you, thank you for saving my life." She announced before walking inside and up to her room. He stood still in the doorway for a minute before walking to his room as well. She was the first girl who could make him speechless, he had only ever felt this way once, but that was with _Katherine_ and with _Katherine_ it wasn't real.

* * *

Family dinners didn't happen often in the Gilbert household. They were a rare thing, only on a special occasion and having Damon stay with them was a pretty special occasion. For her anyway. Because these dinners were such a special occasion, they were very fancy, dressed up. Elena wore a short silk aqua dress that made her eyes stand out perfectly. She curled her hair and pulled part of it back with a ribbon. To top it off a black blazer and heels. She fixed her diamond earrings and headed out to the dining room.

She walked down the main staircase and turned right through the main corridor and reached the dining room. The marble floor sparkled in the candle lighting, the table was large, especially for sitting 5 people on it. Elena's brother, Jeremy, was coming back from Denver to visit and join the family dinner. He was only staying for one night and Elena wished it was longer.

At the table sat Her father on the end, with her mother to the right of him, Jeremy next to her, and there was Damon, looking extremely handsome in his tux, sitting on the left of her father.

"Ah, Elena, there you are, join us, here sit next to Damon." Grayson said as he gestured his hand in a way to tell her to sit in the empty chair next to Damon. She moved her way over slowly sitting down.

"Darling i have to apologise for not picking you up this afternoon, i got held up at work, i presume you got home ok, without a struggle?" Grayson turned his attention to Elena to ask.

"It's ok, i um, Damon actually picked me up..." She reluctantly replied, trying not to give anything away.

"Yes i was in the neighbourhood and saw her waiting at the grill so i offered her a ride home." Damon bud in, trying to do the same as Elena. Him and Elena shared a slight smile as they produced their cover story.

"Good! Good! I'm glad it worked out, thank you for that Damon." Grayson cluelessly went along with the story.

"No problem." Damon replied with a cheeky smirk on his face as he stared at Elena sitting next to him.

Elena shook her head at Damon playfully and turned her attention to her brother sitting across from her "So how's Denver Jer?

"It's great thanks Elena, I'm sure it's not as exciting as back here in Mystic Falls." He mocked.

Elena laughed. Her and Jeremy were like best friends, closer than anything. They continued mocking each other in conversation on updates of their lives.

"So Elena, when is Stefan coming over next, you never bring him over here anymore." Miranda asked, changing the subject.

"He's actually coming over tomorrow night." Elena replied, conscience of how uneasy the topic was making Damon.

"Tomorrow night? But your father and I have a banquet on tomorrow night, we won't be around to see him, such a shame." Miranda said with displeasure in her tone.

"I'll tell him you say hello." Elena defended with a smile.

"Damon you'll be home tomorrow night won't you, make sure you keep an eye on them, hey? Gives you a good opportunity to meet him, he's a great kid, very sweet and cares about her a lot, I think you'd like her." Grayson turned his attention to Damon and insisted that Damon meet Stefan.

"I'm sure i can stick around tomorrow night to meet him and spend some time with the both of them, isn't that right Elena?" He felt the need to include her in the conversation, he was doing this to wind her up like a toy and then let her go.

"Sure thing Damon." Elena replied angrily, going along with all the fun.

The night slowly came to an end, Miranda heading the bed first, then Jeremy and finally Grayson. The only two left in the room were Damon and Elena. They were laughing and enjoying each others company immensely. Damon allowed Elena to drink a little but not too much.

"Oh so you're saying that all guys are the same, that they all think about sex, all the time? Is that what you're saying Mr. Salvatore? If so then it's very inappropriate for you and I to be in the same room together." She flirted.

"Maybe not all guys think about it 100 percent of the time but the minimum is 80 percent. I'm telling you, it's true. So yeah that is what I'm saying Miss Gilbert, what are you going to do about it? Never speak to me again? Hah that's not possible and you know it." He flirted back.

"Usually i wouldn't be talking about anything like this, have to keep the 'family reputation' in tact and this would not be the way to do it, hm hm I think i like it though, i don't know why or how I'm so comfortable around you, but I am, I shouldn't be, but I am." She was being serious this time, giggling in between sentences.

"Maybe that's a sign that you've had a bit too much to drink. Or maybe it's a sign that-" "I know what you're going to say, but let me say it, I want it to come from me, maybe it's a sign, a sign that you and I, we have something... an understanding." She cut him off.

"We have something a little more than an understanding don't you think?" He continued.

They held eye contact for a while before Elena opened her mouth to reply, she didn't know what to reply, he was absolutely right, they did have more than an understanding. As soon as she opened her mouth Jeremy walked in the room. The pair turned around to look at him.

"Hey, Elena do you mind tell mum and dad that i had to head home? Long story short I'm needed back there tonight, nice to meet you Damon, i'll talk to you tomorrow Elena." He kissed Elena on the head and said his goodbye.

After he left the room they were silent for a minute, then Elena broke the silence by turning to Damon "I better go to bed, school tomorrow and all..."

"Goodnight Elena, sleep well." He replied before kissing her on the head as well.

She stared into his eyes for a moment before replying "G-um Goodnight, Damon."

* * *

After a long hard school day Elena arrived home, said goodbye to her parents as they left for the banquet. She started to get ready for her date when there was a knock at her door. Damon was standing on the other side with only a towel covering his bottom half, he was covered in soap.

"We've got to stop meeting like this. Damon, what, what are you doing?" She said, startled and flustered by the half-naked beautiful man in front of her.

"I was in the shower and the hot water stopped working, is the shower in my room broken too? You forget to mention that?" He was being a smart ass on purpose.

"Sorry yeah I forgot, here you can use my shower, be quick though because I have to get ready, Stefan will be here in about an hour." She offered while showing him the way to her bathroom.

"You could always join me." He mocked, teasing her.

"Tempting... but I think I'll have to pass on that, I'd rather shower in your cold shower." She flirted.

"Whatever you say Elena." He ended the conversation as he closed her bathroom door and removed his towel from his waist to hop in the shower.

She was well aware that the beautiful man was naked in her shower, just a wall in between them, she was as aware of that as he was that she was undressing in the room sitting next to the one he was showering in. It was all they could both think about. Only, Damon was the only one who knew what she was thinking, she was just guessing what he was. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapped the towel around his waist again and opened the bathroom door to find Elena standing on the other side in a towel, wrapped around her like a dress.

"Took your time there Damon." She snarked as she watched the gorgeous, wet human being, exit the bathroom into her room.

"Happy showering." He smirked and mocked. As he watched her walk into the bathroom and shut the door, laughing at his remark.

* * *

Damon and Elena stood at the bottom of the main staircase waiting for Stefan to arrive. Elena was in a white short dress, with pearls around her neck and Damon in the usual jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket.

"Looks like he's not turning up, you might have to just make out with me instead." Damon mocked.

"Very funny." a loud banging came from the door "looks like your out of luck, that must be him at the door now" she replied.

As Elena walked over to the door to open it Damon watched carefully, preparing himself for his competition.

"I got these for you" Stefan said to his girlfriend as she opened the door. Damon couldn't see anything, only hear.

"Aww thank you, they're beautiful." Elena replied taking the bouquet of red roses.

Stefan stepped inside and started walking in. Damon and Stefan's faces both turned blank. Jaws dropped to the ground and eyebrows scrunched in to show all anger.

"Stefan this is my dads business partner-" "Damon" Stefan interrupted just as Elena was introducing the two.

"Hello brother" Damon replied almost ready to take a swing at the other Salvatore standing across from him. "I should have guessed it was you, you had all the right reasons to stick around here now that you've found her, seen her, does it make you feel alive Stefan? Does it make you feel whole again?" Damon stepped closer and closer the his brother while angrily questioning him.

"Wait, What is going on here?" Elena tried to fit herself in the conversation, not understanding at all what was going on.

"That's not why Damon, I never loved her, I love Elena. How about you, we both know Damon Salvatore only cares for himself, why are you sticking around? Business partner? Really _brother_?" Stefan fought back.

"Why are you calling each other brother, someone please explain what's going on?" Elena demanded.

"Have you told her? Does she know? Have you even mentioned me before?" Damon continued ignoring Elena's request.

"No I haven't mentioned you, why would I? We haven't seen each other in a good few years!" Stefan shouted back.

"That is literally the understatement of the century." Damon snarked.

"That's it, get out! If someone doesn't start explaining what is going on right now, both of you get out!" Elena finally yelled over the top of their bickering.

"Elena I-" Stefan started

"No, no more lies Stefan, tell me right now, both of you, tell me right now what is going on!" Elena interrupted.

"Let me explain" Damon started

"No! Let me, knowing Damon he will just fill your head with lies." Stefan argued

"Really? Like you've been doing this whole time with Elena?" Damon defended

"I've been protecting her, Damon, something you know nothing about." Stefan continued.

"'Something you know nothing about'." Damon mocked. They were bickering, like 2 little 5 year olds and Elena couldn't believe it.

"Stop it! One of you, i don't care which one, but one of you, explain, right now!" Elena had enough, she was confused and she was stressed.

"Ok, look, Elena, Stefan and i, we have met before, we're brothers." Damon started.

"No? Really?" She said sarcastically. "I thought you guys were just calling each other brothers for fun, whats up bro, how you doin bro." She continued to use sarcasm, she was trying to show her anger.

"Elena, there's a lot you don't know and I've, I've always wanted to tell you but I've been trying to protect you from all of it, you don't want it in your life, you don't want _him_ in your life." Stefan tried to calm her down.

When Damon heard those words he was furious, Damon was exactly what she needed in her life and she knew it, they both did. He had enough of his brother's crap, he sped and pushed Stefan into the wall, then picked him up and threw him outside.

"Damon! What are you doing? What is going on?!" Elena screamed after the two fighting.

Damon continued to beat up his little brother, being stronger and faster he was able to keep throwing punches, until Elena finally ran outside and pulled Damon back. She gasped as she saw his face. His eyes red as blood, his veins popping out from under them, his teeth sharp like a... like a _vampire_. She walked backwards, walking away from the two, Stefan's face was the same. What were they? What were they hiding from her?

"Oh my god!" Elena screamed as she backed away. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Elena repeated herself till she made it inside and slammed the door behind her, locking it.

She backed away from the door and turned around to run to her room. "Elena we need to talk about this!" Damon was suddenly behind her.

"How did you get in here? What are you?" She shouted at him, walking backwards the other way.

"Stefan and I... we're vampires." He confessed.

"Oh my god!" Elena was in tears, she ran past Damon, running as fast as she could up the stairs to her room. She turned the corner at the top of the stairs but he was standing there already.

"How did you do that? How did you get there?" She yelled at him, her face covered in tears. She continued to run past him. She reached her door but just as she went to open it, he appeared in front of her again. "Stop doing that! Leave me alone!" She yelled again toward Damon. She quickly opened the door and ran inside slamming the door behind her.

"Elena please, we have to talk about this!" Damon shouted through the door.

"Stay away from me! Both of you! Just stay away!" Elena screamed back, she was choking on her own breath, choking on her tears. She let out a loud cry as she slid her back down her door till her bottom was on the floor, the back of her head on the door, her eyes shut, squeezing out each tear, as she sat and she just sat, and she just cried, all night long.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't want to feel, I don't want to think, ok? I don't want to have to think about the fact that i ended up dating a monster... and living with one, and i don't want to feel that... that I still feel the same toward one of them, and unsure about the other"

"Which one am I?" Damon asked with a worried look on his face.

* * *

2 weeks. it has been 2 weeks since i left this room. How am i supposed to leave it knowing that the two people i felt, or feel, most for aren't even human? The room feels as if it shrinks more and more everyday. I would walk around the house except theres a _vampire_ wondering the halls, more like staying outside my door, he doesn't leave, Damon is _always_ there. But i can't retreat to school to get away, because his brother waits for me every morning hoping i would return. I want to just run away, pack my bags and keep driving till i can think straight again, but knowing the Salvatore boys they would probably chase me down.

I don't know what to do, what i can do, how i should feel, i need someone to talk to, i need someone to explain what is going on but the only two people on the planet i can talk to about this are the two that i'm avoiding.

The sun had set and i had not noticed, i could hear damon sitting in his regular spot outside my door, monitoring my behavior nightly, he would work during the day then come home, shower, and sit outside my door until the process started again the next morning. After pacing up and down the room endlessly for hours i had come to a decision, i was going to talk to Damon. I had to. I need answers. I slowly turned the door handle, there was still time to back out, but i couldn't. I opened the door with caution, stepping outside into the slightly lit hallway, turning left and right, but he wasn't there, there was no sign of Damon. I let out a loud sigh as i turned around to walk back into my room, i was disappointed, not only was i wanting to find answers, but i was wanting to see _his_ face. I closed the door slowly, and turned around, i let out a loud scream, my heart was racing, Damon was standing in front of me.

"Sorry i didn't mean to scare you." He said quickly. Apologizing for giving me such a fright.

I hit his chest and pushed past him, trying to catch my breath. I walked over to my bed and sat down. "What are you doing in my room?" I demanded.

"You opened the door and i know that you wouldn't have let me in so i just-" "You just what? Just decided you'd sneak in behind me?" I argued cutting him off.

He had no reply, he just stared at me, i stared back, looking straight into those beautiful baby blue eyes, i could see every emotion, every feeling, i felt it too. Seeing his face, hearing his voice, standing in the same room as him after this long, it made me forget what the purpose of all this was, i forgot why i was mad, why i was avoiding him, i forgot what i had to say, what i had to know. I could tell, through his eyes, that he felt the same, he was studying every line, every movement, curve, of mine from head to toe, taking mental pictures as if i was to fade away in a split second. We stared in silence, the look in our eyes were the only words we needed, until there was a loud bang coming from my window, our eye contact broke as we both turned toward the noise. I walked over to the window, pulled the blinds and looked down to the ground, only to find Stefan standing at the bottom, with a rock in his hand. Damon's face appeared through the window as he joined me to find out the culprit that ruined our moment together. Damon frowned as he saw his brother standing down watching them. Stefan was furious at the sight of Damon in my room and in a flash he disappeared. Damon turned around quickly to find his brother standing in the doorway, with his fists clenched he started toward Damon, but i knew what was about to happen, i stepped in between the brothers, blocking Stefan's next move.

"Elena, move out of the way." Stefan demanded, his tone was cold, sharp, dark, the only time i've heard him talk like this is when he 'met' Damon.

"No Stefan." I replied defensively.

"Elena, you might want to leave this one up to me, he could hurt you." Damon said, he was being sincere, he was worried that Stefan would actually hurt me.

"I would never hurt her, Damon, it's you she should be worrying about." Stefan snapped.

"Me? You honestly think that _I_ would hurt her?" Damon fired back.

"I haven't seen you in over 100 years, i have no idea what you're capable of." Stefan argued.

"Exactly, you don't know me anymore, brother, last time i saw you, you were binge drinking on the mystic falls locals and i was cleaning up after you." Damon defended.

"Stop it! both of you!" I interrupted. They turned to look at me, both eager to know my next move. "I don't want to just stand here listening to you two fighting, i need answers and i need them now." i demanded.

"What do you want to know Elena? I'll explain everything!" Stefan was offering to explain everything to me, but i didn't want him too, i wanted Damon too. I was staring at Damon, as he was staring at me.

"Go home, Stefan." I whispered quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Elena I-" Stefan started, but i interrupted. "Now Stefan, go home, now!" I shouted his way. Stefan stared at me for a second, tears forming in his eyes, he nodded slightly, and in a flash, he was gone.

I sighed and sat down on my bed again. With my head in my hands, tears formed in my eyes. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did i have to fall in love with _two_ vampires? Damon sat on the bed next to me, my head still buried in my hands. He looked at the ground, he didn't know what to say, or do, so he raised his arm, slowly, and wrapped it around my neck, bringing his other arm with him, holding me tightly in his arms. I took my hands off my head and i returned the gesture, wrapping my arms around his torso, i let out a loud cry, followed by many smaller ones. We sat there like that for what felt like hours but it was only minutes. I pulled away first, my tears had dried and i was ready to talk.

"How did you become like this? How old are you? Do you feed on humans? Have you ever killed anyone? Has Stefan?" I spat out questions like there was not a second to spare.

"Woah slow down there, one at a time, i'll answer anything you want" Damon replied softly.

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Damon whispered in my ear.

I shuffled in my spot, waking up slowly, when i came to a realization that i was laying on Damon's bare chest. I let out a gasp and a yelp as i sat up quickly, pulling the sheets above my torso, covering my body.

"Damon, what are you doing shirtless in my bed?" I asked, hitting his chest playfully.

"Would you prefer me to loose the pants too? Because that can be arranged." Damon smirked and mocked.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." I replied, still half asleep.

"Come on, i know you were dreaming about me, explains the drool." Damon tilted his head toward his chest.

"Seriously Damon, why are you in my bed?" I demanded.

"Ugh, you were so much more fun when you were asleep, after i finished explaining everything to you last night, you fell asleep on me, and well, i didn't want to wake you up." He explained.

I didn't have a response, we sat and stared at each other for a while, before i was brought back to reality. I realized the time and the day, it was 8am on a Friday, it was time for school. I hadn't been going for the last couple of weeks, but now that i knew the truth i thought i was finally ready, except for facing Stefan, secretly, i wished i could stay with Damon all day, but i had to get back to my life.

"I have to go to school, Damon." I finally replied sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Need a lift?" He smirked and jingled his keys.

"No it's ok" I hesitated "My keys are right here- where are my keys?" I turned to look at Damon.

"What you think I took them?" He replied.

"Well they aren't on my dresser where i left them, maybe i dropped them on my way home, i don't have time for this i have to get ready." I was in a rush, running around my room i completely forgot that Damon was lying on my bed watching me. I grabbed my white lace tank top and Denim Jacket as well as my loose short black skirt and boots from my wardrobe. I undressed and then turned around to realize Damon was still lying on my bed looking at me in my underwear. I stood still, in shock.

"Nice bra." Damon's smirk grew as i quickly put on my shirt and skirt trying to cover any bare skin that he shouldn't have seen.

"Get out of my room Damon." I threw a pillow at him but he sped up and was no longer in sight. I jumped, i wasn't used to such quick movement. I took a step back to steady myself, i could feel his warm breath on my ear.

"I'll be downstairs with the car in 10." Damon whispered in my ear, he slid his right down the side of my body to the edge of my shirt where it meets my skirt, he brought his hand up now touching bare skin, he slid it up the side of my torso underneath my shirt and put his left hand on my lower back, lowering it and lowering it till it traced my upper thigh. I breathed in and out as i felt every nerve in my body tingle at the sensation of his hands touching my skin. He slowly took his left hand off my body, and then his right and i turned around quickly as i no longer felt his warm breath on my neck and his skin on mine. He was gone. I stood still for a few minutes then was brought back to reality at the sound of Damon's car horn coming from the drive way. I grabbed my handbag and rushed downstairs.

* * *

"Hurry up, you're making yourself late, Elena." Damon mocked as i ran to the car and jumped in.

"The only thing that's making me late is the lack of breakfast you should have made me." I mocked back.

"I'm not your bitch." He replied as i put on my seatbelt.

"You move faster than i do so you may as well make me toast in the mornings" I smirked and turned to face him.

"If i can have that strip show every morning i will gladly make you breakfast." Damon started the car, his smirk larger than ever as he recapped this mornings events in his mind.

"Don't push your luck." i paused and turned to him "Maybe, if you can keep your hands off me next time."

He smirked "Now what's the fun in that?"

"Just drive Grandpa." I said as i turned away trying to hide my smile.

* * *

The car pulled up outside the school gates after a drive of flirting and eye sex. I stared at the large uninviting building. I hadn't been to school in 2 weeks, i wasn't ready, i wasn't ready to walk into school and have to answer everyones questions about where i have been but most of all i wasn't ready to face Stefan. Damon stared at me, he had a worried look on his face, he could tell i didn't want to go, he could tell i was reluctant to.

"Hey, Elena look at me" Damon brought the palm of his hands to my face cupping it gently "You can get through this, if it gets too much just give me a call and i'll come pick you up, ok?"

I stared into his baby blue eyes, there was something about him that i just couldn't shake. I nodded my head "Ok."

Damon watched me walk into school safely before driving away, i swung the large doors open and walked into the empty halls, i was late. I turned the corner and i saw him, standing by my locker, waiting for me. I hesitated and then walked slowly toward him.

"Elena, hi." Stefan started. I ignored him, opened my locker, grabbed my books, closed my locker, gave him one last look of disappointment and turned around to go to class.

"Elena I-" Stefan shouted after me but i just kept walking.

I walked into class and everyones heads turned to face me. "Elena, welcome back." Mr. Saltzman said as his hand gestured toward my chair next to Bonnie. I smiled and walked through the aisle to sit down.

Bonnie turned and whispered to me "Where have you been?!"

I had no answer for her, i had been hiding in my room from the Salvatore _vampire_ brothers for 2 weeks. "I uh- something happened, i found out that-"

"Am i interrupting you, Elena?" Mr Saltzman cut in. Stefan appeared in the doorway, walking into class and sitting down next to me.

"Welcome to class Mr. Salvatore." Mr. Saltzman introduced.

I looked at Stefan and something in my heart broke, all over again "Sorry, um may i please go to the bathroom?" I asked Sir trying to avoid Bonnie's question and my ex-boyfriend.

"But we just got you back." He replied. I was about to break into tears, and Mr. Saltzman could tell. "Don't run out on us for 2 weeks this time?" He gave in tilting his head in the direction of the door. I walked quickly out the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom stall door behind me and quickly dialed Damon's number in my phone.

"You've reached the eternal stud, how may i help you?" Damon mocked as he answered the phone. I started sobbing, wiping away tears, trying to hold myself together long enough to get Damon to come pick me up.

"Damon I-" I stuttered.

"Elena, are you ok?" He could hear my crying.

"I need you, Damon." I exclaimed as tears ran down my cheeks.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes, ok?" He replied, grabbing his keys and running to the car.

* * *

Damon's car pulled up out front and i ran and jumped in it.

"Are you ok? He turned and faced me.

"I just want to get out of here, i need to forget about all this." I replied.

"Let me take you out tonight, we can go have some fun, i'll help you forget, about all of it." He suggested.

I hesitated "Okay, i can't remember the last time i had 'fun'." I mocked.

* * *

I had pulled about 10 different outfits out of my wardrobe so far, Damon wouldn't tell me where we were going, all said was that the dress code was "sexy". I guess if he wanted to follow that dress code he wouldn't even need to wear clothes. I pulled out a white lace dress, black high heels, and my necklace that Stefan had given me, the only reason i hadn't stopped wearing it is that it has vervain in it, which stops me from being 'compelled'. I slightly curled my hair, not too much yet enough and i walked down the large marble stair case to see Damon at the door waiting. He was wearing his black leather jacket and a black t-shirt underneath, as well as his jeans.

"Wow, you look uh- amazing, defiantly following the dress code, but the necklace, that's a no go." Damon smirked.

"Thank you, you don't look too shabby yourself, but it's vervain, Damon, I can't take it off." I flirted back.

"I know it is and i know who gave it to you, that's why i got you this." Damon pulled out a small black jewelry box from his pocket. "Tonight, we're forgetting everything, and we can't do that if we have Stefan dangling on your neck, so i got you this." He stood in front of me, opened the box and inside was a beautiful silver necklace, it had a pendant on it, but i'm not sure what the symbol on it is. "It's spelled with vervain, and the symbol, it uh- it means love." Damon looked embarrassed as he explained to me that the necklace he was giving me was meant to be given to someone you love.

I smiled. "Thank you, Damon, i love it, would you mind?" I picked it up and asked him to put it on me. He brushed my hair to the side and did the chain up at the back.

"Now that that's taken care of, shall we?" He held his arm out and i wrapped mine around it as we walked out the door.

I had no idea where we were, we had been driving for over an hour, we weren't in Mystic Falls anymore. Damon pulled the car up outside what looked like a small town club. "Where are we?" I asked.

"Just a little place i like to got to have _fun_." he smirked as he opened my door and held out his hand to help me out of the car. He led me inside, the doors opened and all i could see were flashing lights, there were tables set up around the side, a dj on stage at the front, and a bar toward the back, with pool tables close to it. It smelt of smoke, beer and what i would imagine _sex_ to smell like. Damon grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the dance floor. Damon had moves, moves that i had never seen, we danced and danced along to the fast upbeat music, we grinded along to the beat, Damon's hands running up and down the side of my body and around to my stomach and up brushing the outline of my breasts, my back pressed against his chest, moving together, my hands running up and down his face. He grabbed my hand and spun me around, both my hands landed on his chest, my face close to his, our eye contact stood as i put my arms around his neck and we moved again with the music, i took my left hand and ran it down his chest and beneath his shirt, feeling every line, every muscle, every _ab_ on his upper body. My lips were brushing his cheeks softly, his on mine, his hands ran up and down my body, and we danced and we danced. I laughed and i smiled and i was genuinely having fun, for the first time in a long time.

I laughed seductively as i dragged Damon off the dance floor and over to the bar.

"Two beers over here please sweetheart." Damon asked the bartender.

"Here you go, sweetheart." She snapped back. He handed me a beer and i took a big sip.

"I think we ned something a little stronger than beer." I laughed.

"I like your thinking, but don't you have school in the morning?" Damon replied.

"Not unless in the two weeks of me not attending they started having school on saturdays." I mocked.

He laughed. "Can we get a couple of vodka shots over here?" He shouted out to the bartender. She handed him a tray and he grabbed my hand and led me over to one of the pool tables.

"Let's play." He smirked.

"Only if you're ok with loosing, sweetheart." I teased.

"I take that as a challenge, but first, shots." He chugged back one shot and then another before handing me two. I did the same.

After a long game of pool, well, flirting and cheating, we were down to the last ball.

"Need some tips from the master?" He mocked.

"Actually my techniques a little sloppy, don't you think, how about you come and show me how to do it like a pro?" I smirked seductively.

"Ahh learning from the master, good idea." Damon came behind me and put his arm and hand on mine on the pool cue, his other hand on my hip, he guided my movement slowly, breathing down my neck and then brought our arms and the pool cue back and forward to hit the ball.

"And i win, with no thanks to you." I teased.

"You keep thinking that, i'm going to just go to the bathroom, you go get us some more drinks." He replied.

"Only if you're paying." He handed me his wallet and i walked toward the bar.

"2 vodka shots and a water please." I asked the bartender. I sat on the stool, waiting for Damon, the bartender sat the drinks on the bar.

"Well you're a new face." I turned around to see a man with dark scruffy hair in a tank top and jeans sit on the stool next to me.

"Yeah, it's my first time here." I replied.

"Well you should let me show you the proper way to 'enjoy' this club, you see there's a certain way to do it." He suggested.

"I'm right, i'm actually here with someone, he should be back any minute so." I said looking for any sight of Damon. "I'm going go find him, actually." i stood up and tried to walk away.

He grabbed my arm, stopping me from moving. "I insist." The stranger said with a sharp tone in his voice.

"I should really go find my friend." I tried to loosen his grip but he stood his ground. "Let me go." I demanded.

"I think we should get out of here." He snapped.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I screeched still struggling to get away, unable to go anywhere.

"Quick trip to the bathroom sound ok with you?" He grinned his teeth and pulled me toward the bathrooms.

"No way in hell, let go of me!" I yelled. He pulled me into the corridor of the restrooms and pushed me against the wall kissing my neck. I tried to push him away, but he was strong. Suddenly he flung off me and into the corner. I kept my eyes shut, i didn't want to look at him, i didn't know if he was still there. I could hear the sound of a fist going into his jaw, my eyes remained shut. I felt hands on my arms as i screamed.

"Let go of me! Get off me! Please get let me go!" I yelled hitting the mans chest.

"Elena, hey, Elena, it's me, Damon, it's ok, i got you, it's ok." Damon said softly stroking my arms, trying to calm me down. I opened my eyes to see Damon standing in front of me, the strange man lying on the floor in the corner with blood coming out of his nose. A tear rolled down my face and i flung my arms around Damon's neck. I was shaking, i was terrified, he wrapped his arms around my back and held me tight, i felt safe.

"Let's get you home, ok?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and he guided me out the door, giving fierce looks to any guy that just so much as looked at me.

* * *

Damon walked me to my bedroom door, making sure i wasn't going to breakdown.

"I'm fine Damon, you can stop worrying." I turned to him as we reached my door.

"I will never stop worrying about you, Elena." He replied. I opened my bedroom door and turned around to face Damon again.

"Thank you for tonight, it was fun, honestly, up until the last part it was the most fun i have had in a very long time, thank you." I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Any time." He smirked and stared into mine. He held my gaze. Enough was enough, i cupped his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his, i kissed him hard, it was long over due. He put his hands on my back and we moved backwards into my room, he shut the door behind us, we kept moving back until i fell onto the bed. He came down on top of me, kissing my neck, i ran my fingers through his hair, i wrapped my legs around his waist. I pushed my hands on his chest and flipped him over, i sat up, he guided my dress up and over my head, i did the same for his shirt. Looking at his bare chest i pressed my body against his, i kissing his neck and his pecks, i slid my tongue down his chest and traced each of his abs with my lips then sucking each one gently. I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zip, i grabbed the side of them and dragged them down his legs and off his body quickly. Trust Damon to go commando. He grabbed my waist and pushed my onto the bed, he kissed my neck and then the side of my bra, he turned me onto my stomach and kissed down my back, sucking every inch of skin leading to where my bra was clipped together. With one simple tongue movement he undid my bra, i sat up, each leg on either side of his waist, i brushed my hair away from my face and Damon grabbed me by the waist again, slamming me on my back Damon's lips pressed to my skin, kissing my cleavage down my stomach and tracing my white lace panties, he moved further down and kissed my upper thighs, then his tongue leaving a trail on my skin till he reached the inner part of my thigh, my body was aching i needed him, _now_.

"Damon" I screeched, my need growing.

"Be patient, princess." He smirked and continued to tease me.

"Now Damon, i need you, _now_." I demanded.

"Alright, alright, calm down." He mocked as he pulled off my panties, finally giving me what i wanted. Damon pushed himself inside of her, my back arched, she had never felt anything like this before; the feeling of being complete, their bodies were now one and it felt so right. He pushed himself into her over and over again gradually changing the pace, faster then slower, then faster again until both of them were moaning like animals after every thrust. I twisted and moved, bucking herself up with Damon each time. His hands found place on her breasts, squeezing them gently and tracing her nipples. With each movement they both cried out each others names.

"I'm almost there." Damon panted. He thrust harder and faster, i lent back momentarily and her orgasm grew louder at the sensational feeling. Their pace gradually slowed and he exited her carefully. They both lay on their backs, out of breath. This was the most perfect night i had ever experienced.

"Who knew you could move like that." Damon teased as he turned on his side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I was more surprised you could go that long, with your old age and all." I mocked.

Both our heads turned to the door as it flung wide open and a dark angry figure stepped in the doorway.

"Stefan! What are you doing here?!" I yelled at the intruder.


End file.
